


Deck the Halls

by scgirl_317



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scgirl_317/pseuds/scgirl_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny plays Cupid at the office Christmas party, determined to get Sam and Martin back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to Angela Gabriel’s challenge. What came forth is my attempt to squeeze out of studying for an English exam. It kinda rambles a little bit, but bear with me.
> 
> “Write a Christmas story that includes the following elements: a drunk team member, two team members caught making out in the elevator, a fruit cake gone horribly wrong (interpret that as you like), and the movie ‘Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.’”

It was Christmas at the FBI office. That meant holly, garland, poinsettias, trees, and mistletoe in various places around the office. The Christmas spirit also seemed to include the flowing of eggnog, which Danny cautiously steered away from. He didn’t think there would be any alcohol, but better safe than sorry.

Unfortunately, Martin wasn’t as smart. So much of the drink had flowed before the office party that the Ivy League grad was wasted. Oddly enough, he was actually what most people would consider “normal,” relaxing and breaking out of his Fitzgerald mold: smiling, laughing, acting as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

Danny watched in silent amusement, storing this incident away for future ribbing. He looked around to see if Samantha was there yet, because if he had anything to say about it, those two were going to make up. With Martin’s inhibitions out the window, conditions couldn’t be riper for reconcilement.

Finally, he spotted her out in the hallway talking to one of the secretaries from admin. The Taylor smirk firmly in place, he formulated his plan. Good, Martin hadn’t seen her yet. If this didn’t work, he had a plan B, C, D, and however more it took. Let the games begin!

“Hey, Sam!” he called, entering the hallway. “Parker forgot the eggnog, but there should be some in the break room. Can you run and get it?”

“Sure,” she nodded, smiling. Perfect, she had no clue. Now for step two.

Danny walked back into the bull pen, quickly scanning the room for his inebriated friend. Martin was standing next to the tree talking to a couple agents from the third floor. Show time.

“Marty,” Danny smiled, walking up and placing his arm around the slightly shorter man’s shoulders. Martin wasn’t too far gone to not grimace at the use of the much-hated nickname. “Listen, I left Elena’s present in the break room. Think you could run and get it for me?”

“Why don’t you go get it yourself?” Martin asked, but he didn’t sound very annoyed.

“Well, I would. But you see, I told Cynthia from the secretarial pool downstairs that I would help her carry some boxes out to her car. I can’t very well be in two places at once.”

“All right,” Martin sighed, all ready heading off.

His work was now done. Danny smiled smugly. It was out of his hands for now, unless the two decided to be stubborn. Then he would have to up the ante.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Martin entered the break room just after Samantha. He stopped when he saw her, but she hadn’t seen him. She had her head in the refrigerator, pushing bottles of soda and water out of the way to get to the eggnog. Her shirt came just above the waist of her pants when she bent over, exposing several inches of skin. He realized that his hand was touching the skin only when she yelped, jumping up startled.

“Martin,” Samantha said, clearing her throat. She was nervous or embarrassed, maybe both, and the color rising in her cheeks was evidence of that.

Before he knew what he was doing, Martin leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Obviously caught off guard, Samantha just stood there before emotion overcame conscious thought. Pent up passion was unleashed as their tongues battled for dominance. Martin ran his hands over her body, feeling the still-familiar curves, as Samantha grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and hair. Slowly, he retraced his steps, and breathlessly pulled away. Leaning his forehead against hers, he stood there trying to catch his breath.

“Hi,” he said quietly.

“Hi.”

There was another sound in the break room, and they looked up to see what it was. They noticed that the television was on, and the station was showing “Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer.”

“I used to watch that when I was a kid,” laughed Martin. “I haven’t seen it in years though. What about you?”

“I, uh, I’ve never seen it,” she said, looking down.

“You’re kidding! That’s one of the main staples of a childhood Christmas!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards one of the chairs.

“What’re you doing?” Samantha asked, confused.

“We are going to make up for lost time and sit and watch it.”

Martin sat her down in one of the chairs and pulled another up, placing his arm around her shoulders. It seemed surreal to him, as if someone else was making him move. He had had no intention of doing any of this when he went in there. Heck, as far as he was concerned, they were only friends, and just barely that. A brief thought occurred to him that Danny might have set him up, but it left as quickly as it came.

He couldn’t believe it. When he broke up with Samantha six months ago, he never envisioned that he would be back with her. But maybe it was possible. It was Christmas, after all.

The movie ended, but they didn’t move. Finally, Samantha spoke.

“I think Danny can come get the eggnog himself,” she said quietly.

“Danny sent you here?” Martin asked. Maybe there was something to that thought.

“Yeah, he said that there wasn’t any eggnog, and asked me to get some.”

“There was plenty when I left,” said Martin, putting two and two together. “We’ve been set up. Danny asked me to get something out of here for him.” He grinned. “I know exactly what I’m going to do.”

“What?” Samantha asked, curious about the scheme he seemed to be cooking up.

“Come on,” he said, standing up. He walked to the refrigerator, and pulled out a small, square box. “I need to give this to Elena. After that, we can celebrate on our own. How’s that sound?”

“Wonderful,” she smiled. “But what is it?”

“Fruit cake. I was actually going to give it to one of the secretaries or whoever wanted it, but I think revenge is a dish best served cold and filled with candied cherries. Elena told me that she hates fruitcake.”

“Then why give it to her?” Samantha asked, though she was quickly getting the idea.

“Oh, it’s not from me,” Martin smirked. “It’s from Danny.”

They both laughed as they made their way back to the Christmas-ified bull pen. Samantha stood by the door and watched Martin carry out his plan. He handed the box to Elena, said a few words, and then made his way back to Samantha. They watched as she opened the box, and then proceeded to chew out Danny, who looked incredibly confused and almost afraid. Samantha and Martin managed to hold in their laughter until they got to the elevator.

Martin looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He had sobered up some, and was realizing what had just happened between the two of them.

“Look, Sam,” he started hesitantly.

“Don’t Martin,” she interrupted. “I’m the one that should be apologizing, not you. I was incredibly selfish before, and I never stopped to think about you. I’ve realized that there are two people in a relationship. If you’ll forgive me and have me, I’d like to try to start over.”

“No more sneaking around?” he asked after a pause.

“I don’t care if the whole office finds out,” she said confidently.

“Well then,” he said, leaning in to kiss her hungrily. He pulled her to him with one hand, and with the other lifted her face for better access. 

Samantha wrapped her arms around Martin’s neck, completely losing herself in him. Neither one heard the elevator ding nor the doors open.  
They did, however, hear someone clear his throat. They jumped apart to see Jack standing there, waiting for them to vacate the elevator. Both stood there with shock and anxiety written all over their faces.

“If you two horny teenagers are finished, go home and let the rest of the office use the elevator.”

“Yes sir,” they said, embarrassed and a little surprised. They had expected more from Jack, but he didn’t say anything else.

They exited the elevator and Jack stepped on, managing a bemused expression before the doors closed. Martin and Samantha exchanged nervous expressions before laughing a few times.

“So,” Samantha said, clearing her throat, “where were we?”

“I think we need to decide something, first.”

“What?” she asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Your place or mine?” he replied, pulling her to him.

“Well, do you have any mistletoe?” she asked seductively.

“I think accommodations can be made.”

“Lead the way.”

They managed to keep their hands off of each other long enough to make it to the parking garage and Martin drive back to his apartment. Samantha was in shock over the last thirty minutes. She was suddenly back together with Martin, and she didn’t care if the whole world found out. How she got there, she had no clue. All she knew was that this was going to be one great Christmas.


End file.
